La declaracion
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Michael Hodgings va a buscar a Seeley Booth al Hoover para informarle de sus planes de matrimonio con Christine y pedirle su bendicion. Saldra vivo?
**Disculpen. He tenido una migraña loca todos estos dias y no he actualizado ninguna dd las historias. Aunque tengo a la mitad la de Vampiro yo? Y estoy empezando la de Dos historias distintas. Este es un one-shot q se me ocurrio en medio de la migraña y las pastillas. Espero les guste y si es asi dejen comentarios. Como bien dijo el sabio:**

 **Rewievs con actualizacion se pagan =)**

-Y bien? Te vas a quedar ahi toda la noche sin decir nada? Son las nueve de la noche. Es mi hora de salida y sin embargo...

Tomo aire. No era para menos. Conocia perfectamente al hombre q estaba frente a el. Lo conocia de toda su vida. Era amigo de sus padres. Esposo de su tia favorita. Padre de su adorado tormento. El querido Tio Seeley.

Pero en este momento no eran Tio Seeley y Micky, eran un padre lo suficientemente celoso y peligroso como para poner nervioso al muchacho q tenia delante a pesar q le hubiera cambiado los pañales desde la primera semana de nacido, y un universitario brillante, inteligente, aplicado, con honores y lo suficientemente enamorado como para entrar de noche y casi sin testigos al Hoover, sentarse en la oficina del Agente Especial Seeley Booth y anunciarle q necesitaba hablar con el de hombre a hombre.

Para Booth eso era su mas grande temor.

Para Michael eso equivalia a suicidio.

\- Yyyyyyyyy?

\- Estoy enamorado de Christine. Y ella me ama a mi. Vengo a pedir tu bendicion y su mano en matrimonio.

Booth se levanto de un salto de su comodo sillon, apoyo ambas manos en su escritorio y coloco su rostro a menos de diez centimetros del de Michael. Para su sorpresa el muchacho no retrocedio ni entorno los ojos. Solo le sostuvo la mirada con sus rasgados ojos negros. Los ojos de Angela- penso el agente- su determinacion y valentia junto con la ingenuidad y buen corazon de Hodgings...

\- Y con que derecho me pides todo eso?

La voz del agente era modulada pero no por eso extenta de un velado tono de amenaza.

...

Estaba tratando de concentrarse en lo q explicaba el catedratico. Realmente se esforzaba por entender las palabras q salian de la boca de su profesor pero su cerebro se negaba a procesarlo, estaba muy ocupado imaginando posibles escenarios para lo q estaba ocurriendo en este momento en el Hoover y ninguno le gustaba.

Cogio su laptop y la metio a la cartera. Arreglo sus cosas y salio rapidamente del salon de clases. No estaba para pensar en Rembrandt o en Bach. Estaba pensando en como salvar a Michael de su padre.

Salio de la facultad y lo vio. Su sonrisota de niño grande y sus ojos chocolate. Habia ido a recogerla como todos los dias. Ella lo abrazo para reconfortarse y el supo q algo andaba mal

\- Eh pequeña! Dime q ocurre!

\- Es Michael...

\- Te hizo algo? Porque si es asi me olvido de q es mi amigo casi hermano casi primo y le rompo esa cara de...

\- Fue a hablar con papa al Hoover.

Los ojos oscuros de Parker se abrieron como platos. Habia tenido las agallas de enfrentar a su padre. Solo? Ese si era un hombre valiente y enamorado... y muy idiota.

La cogio de la mano y practicamente la llevo a rastras a la camioneta. El era agente novato asi q podia entrar al Hoover sin problemas.

\- A donde vamos hermanito?

Se veia asustada. Sabian q su padre era un hombre noble, justo y bueno... hasta q se metian con su familia. Y Michael acababa de cruzar el limite de la paciencia de Seeley Booth. Vio con buenos ojos q fueran compañeros de juegos desde niños. No le gusto q cuando fueron creciendo Michael prodigaba atenciones a su hija mayor q no tenia con sus hermanas menores. Soporto como si no lo supiera el inocente enamoramiento de chiquillos. Aguanto lo mas q pudo la relacion entre dos universitarios destacados pero esto... esto ya se salia de perspectiva desde los ojos de Booth. Su hija tenia solo veinte años y el veintiuno. Estaba fuera de su logica.

\- Vamos al Hoover inmediatamente!

\- No.

-No?!

\- No. Vamos a casa. Necesitamos refuerzos agente Booth. Vamos por mama y despues vamos al Hoover. Andando! Rapido!

Parker puso la sirena y arranco la camioneta con un chirrido de llantas. Lo q se hereda no se hurta y el novato agente conducia como su padre en tiempo de guerra.

Llegaron a la casa y Temperance los esperaba lista en la entrada. Se subio a la carrera y enfilaron hacia el Hoover. Christine le habia explicado la situacion lo mejor q pudo por telefono y ella le habia contestado q se tranquilice q estaria lista antes de q lleguen y q Parker baje la velocidad o se iban a estrellar antes de arreglar nada.

El rastrilleo de un arma saco de sus pensamientos a Christine. Temperance habia cargado una 33 milimetros y la guardaba en la cartera.

\- AY MAMA POR DIOS! QUE HACES CON UN ARMA!

\- Son balas de salva Christine y una q otra con sedante. Creeme cuando te digo q si tu padre ya escucho lo q Michael tiene q decirle, las vamos a necesitar...

...

Michael iba en el asiento del copiloto en la SUV de Seeley. Estaba vivo, sin un rasguño ni un moreton, es mas ni siquiera vio un intento de golpe por parte del que esperaba fuera su suegro en menos de un año. Extraño- penso el mayor de los Hodgings- supongo q me llevara a algun lugar en el que pueda hacerlo sin camaras ni seguridad rodeandolo. Solo me queda esperar y aguantar.

Seeley manejaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando tuvo a su hija por primera vez en sus brazos. Cuando bailaba con ella y Temperance en la cocina siendo solo una bebe. Cuando Temperance se la llevo por tres meses. Su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus pijamadas con las hijas de Angela en las q el siempre terminaba de narrador de cuentos. Cuando llegaba a casa y ella salia a recibirlo prendiendose de su cuello con siete años cumplidos. El deseo q no creciera nunca.

Pero no fue asi. Llego al colegio secundario. Se convirtio en una adolescente floral y bellisima como una joven Temperance pues era identica a su madre pero con las habilidades sociales de el, asi q su princesa pronto era capitana del equipo de hockey femenino, lider del grupo de estudios y ademas una chica popular y acosada por hordas de chiquillos hormonales y afiebrados, o eso le parecia a su sobreprotector padre.

Asi q no se le ocurrio mejor idea q demostrar quien era el y la oportunidad le llego en el segundo año de secundaria en el dia del padre. Ese año el colegio pidio a los padres de los chicos q vayan con su ropa de trabajo y el estaba mas q feliz personificando o un rudo agente del FBI. Limpio sus armas con mucha dedicacion y les puso balas de salva pero no por eso iba a dejar de usarlas.

Cuando le llego su turno de presentarse y hablar hizo q Michael descolgara del gimnasio una silueta de tiro con la q el acostumbraba ejercitarse en el Hoover. Estaba pegada en una de las paredes y el a quince metros del blanco disparo y dio en el corazon de la silueta todos los tiros hasta vaciar la cacerina. Luego en medio del silencio mas profundo hablo.

\- Soy agente especial del FBI. Me doy por entero a mi pais y por mi familia. Y los defiendo a costa de TODO. Muchas gracias.

El mensaje fue bien recibido y ningun chico oso molestar a Christine en lo q restaba de su educacion secundaria. O eso creia el.

De pronto cayo en la cuenta.

\- Tu siempre me ayudaste. Siempre fuiste mi complice para mantener a raya a los ineptos q intentaban acercarse a Christie. Yo pense q era por cariño hacia mi como tu tio casi padre. Era porque estabas enamorado de ella. Como fui tan ciego?

\- Tio Seeley yo si te veo como mi tio casi padre pero eso no impide q me enamorara desde la infancia de Christine.

\- Sabes donde te estoy llevando?

\- No Tio Seeley pero confio en ti.

Miercoles! Ahi estaba. La ingenuidad de los Hodgings otra vez. El era un buen muchacho. Sabia q haria feliz a su hija. El lo queria como un hijo pero podria proteger a Christie y a sus nietos tal como a el le gustaria? Seria capaz de matar y dejarse matar por Christine tal como el lo habia hecho por Temperance?

...

\- No estan. Salieron hace media hora. Por lo q dice el guardia, mi papa estaba intranquilo pero no furioso y Michael estaba vivo y caminando por si solo. Eso ya es bastante.

\- Y donde estaran?

Temperance penso. El no mataria a Michael, lo queria demasiado. Tampoco le haria daño, Christine, Angela y ella misma lo harian polvo si le ponia un dedo encima. Solo podia asustarlo para probarse a si mismo si el muchacho era digno de su hija. Pero como? Donde lo llevaria?

\- OH DIOS MIO! TU PADRE ES UN DESALMADO! YA SE DONDE ESTAN!

Temperance le quito las llaves a Parker y se subio al asiento del conductor junto con Christine q subio al lado de copiloto dejando a Parker el asiento de atras.

\- Y eso q la camioneta es mia y el agente soy yo...- dijo mientras se subia rapidamente.

\- Mama a donde vamos?!- le dijo Christine agobiada.

\- A la penitenciaria de Washington. A la celda del mayor enemigo de tu padre.

...

Jacob Broadsky se sorprendio. El no tenia visitas y menos un viernes a las once de la noche. Salio al patio de visitas y vio a Seeley con un muchacho de veinte años visiblemente nervioso, esperando sentados al otro lado de la mesa en el patio.

\- Seeley! Que grata sorpresa! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Que es de tu linda familia? De tu bella mujer? Tus hijos, ya deben ser adultos. El muchacho es agente ya lo se y la nena... la nena esta estudiando en el conservatorio. Una artista. Dicen q los sensibles son mas faciles de cazar...

Michael salto encima de Jacob trayendoselo abajo y cayendo encima de el. Sus ojos negros exhalaban fuego. Lo cogio de las solapas mientras lo sacudia contra el piso.

\- No te le vas a acercar a Christine! Jamas!

\- Mi condena termina en diez años niño... cuidala.

No se dio cuenta cuando Seeley lo separo de Jacob despues del enesimo puñetazo. Ya estaba desmayado por tanto golpe. Michael seguia descontrolado y Booth lo abrazo apretandolo entre sus brazos para inmovilizarlo.

\- Ya. Ya lo desmayaste. El no le hara nada a Christine. La pena fue cambiada a cadena perpetua. Nadie sabra q estuvimos aqui. Calmate. Ya se q tienes las agallas para defender a mi hija. Vamonos de aqui.

Michael se fue calmando poco a poco y miro a Broadsky que era atendido por los paramedicos de la prision. Seeley asintio al jefe de la prision y estrecho su mano.

\- Gracias Harry.

\- Lo q sea por el hombre q salvo a mi hijo. Solo espero q no tengas mas hijas porque no vas a traer a todos los novios de ellas a reventarle la cara a Broadsky por mucho q se lo merezca.

\- Solo tengo una hija. Los demas son muchachos aunque tambien podria traerlos como entrenamiento.

\- Seeley... el agente Parker Booth ya estuvo por aqui. Y Broadsky no pudo salir al patio por dos semanas. Aunque parece q le divirtiera.

...

La camioneta se estaciono dejando un reguero de polvo en el parqueo de la carcel. Temperance, Parker y Christine saltaron de la SUV hacia la entrada cuando vieron salir a Seeley y Michael.

\- Michael!- Christine se abrazo a el aferrandolo fuertemente ante la sonrisa de lado de Seeley. Le puso una mano en el hombro y volteo el rostro dirigiendose a su esposa.

\- Tenemos otro cientifico en la familia. Dile a Hodgings q vaya encargando la champagña a Paris.

\- Eso quiere decir que lo aceptas papa?- dijo Christine- Lo hiciste pasar las mil penas del infierno pero lo aceptas? A pesar de ser un cerebrito, enclenque y ademas hijo de Angela Montenegro?

\- Gracias por lo q me toca Chris- dijo Michael sonriendo.

\- Hey! No hables asi del futuro padre de mis nietos!

\- Gracias tio Seeley. Me enseñaste algo hoy dia. Que soy capaz de proteger a mi familia sin dudar.

\- Si quieres puedes decirme Seeley. Seria un poco raro q a tu suegro le digas Tio Seeley.

\- Ya veremos Tio Seeley. Los habitos son dificiles de cambiar.

\- De verdad Seeley? De verdad tenias q hacer esto?- Temperance lo miraba enfadada.

\- El moriria y mataria por mi hija. No le puedo pedir mas a la vida. Vamonos. Tienen hambre? Vamos al Royal Dinner por una buena cena.

\- Papa, Dios mio, si que tienes tu lado oscuro!- le decia Parker mientras caminaban a las camionetas.

\- No solo yo amigo. No solo yo. Jacob te manda saludos. Y Temperance quitale el rastrillo a tu pistola de juguete. No es necesario q la uses.


End file.
